At First Glimpse
by sgleek15
Summary: She's not sure why but something about that green eyed boy she sees at the coffee shop is familiar, comforting even. Annabeth doesn't know why his eyes are so special but she can not seem to keep them out of her head. Follow the love story of Percy and Annabeth :)
1. Chapter 1

**I'm not really sure what to say in this Author's Note... Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson or anything of that nature! (A sad fact of life...)**

***This story is just something I came up with while riding on my bus, I am not trying to copy anyone at all- just wanted to say that in case there are other stories similar to this one!**

Chapter 1

As she walked into the nearest Starbucks she could find Annabeth reminisced about her day. Nothing really special happened, but really when did anything special ever happen at all? Her life consisted of work and nothing else, and most of the time she was fine with that.

She had had a long day at work struggling to fight her way to the top, only to get pushed down again by her co-workers. All she wanted to do was curl up in the corner of the shop with a caramel latte and forget her troubles. As she walked in she noticed that everyone seemed to have someone to talk to, someone who was their friend. She didn't have time for friends anymore, and when she did she felt so disconnected. They all had their significant others and in some cases even spouses to deal with- and she had no one. She didn't usually long for anyone but walking into the Starbucks noticing all of the happy couples she felt so small, so weak compared to the rest of the world.

As she walked toward one of the empty tables she knocked her shoe on a table- typical Annabeth, the klutz. At the table sat two boys; they looked around Annabeth's age, 24. One of the guys looked up as if to apologize, but something stopped him. It was her. She looked into his eyes, ready to say sorry as well- but she couldn't manage any sound. Not that she went looking around for attractive people or rated people that she looked at but, she definitely was attracted to him. His sea green eyes made her stomach woosh and swirl in ways it had never before.

"Annabeth, stop it," she thought to herself. She did not understand how she could have a reaction to this guy she had only made eye contact with. The exchange only lasted for a brief couple of seconds, but it could have been an eternity for all she knew. She slowly walked to her seat after mumbling some semblance of an apology, blushing profusely.

Annabeth sat there for quite some time, just looking out the windows and relaxing, while also surfing the internet. She was trying to waste time, not wanting to go back home to an empty apartment. She tried to spend as little time as possible as she could there because it just reminded her about her loneliness and longing.

The guys were both sitting there by the time she was ready to go, and as she walked out she made more eye contact again with this attractive man. She caught his name from his friend... "Percy..."

Percy. She could not get this guy out of her mind, and she didn't know why. For all she knew he could be a horrible person, but something told her this was false. "

Those eyes could not be cruel," she thought. They seemed to be so deep, like they actually were actually the sea itself. She would probably never see this boy again, and she tried not to care about that fact because again, they only had seen eachother once- but this guy felt special. She felt like she had met him before, known him somehow, though she knew she couldn't have. Also, she would have remembered him. Dark, raven colored hair and those sea green eyes were not something easily forgotten, heck, she couldn't stop thinking about him as she walked back to her apartment and got ready for bed.

She fell asleep with his green eyes embeded into her brain, and for once she was actually happy. Not the fake happy where she would convince herself something good was going on, but real happiness should couldn't shake away.

**That's kind of a weird place to end at, but I know where the next chapter will be going and if I'm lucky I should be able to post very soon! Hope you enjoyed and constructive criticism is always welcomed. :) Sorry this is really short by the way- they should get longer after I get into the story!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ahh! As of now I only have a couple of reviews but they all made my day! Thank you so much! Haha here is a shout out to Muffin (my first reviewer!) Haha and to answer your question, Muffin, it's because it's one of those fanfics that has them not demigods or having met before! Sorry- sometimes those stories annoy me but I really wanted to write this. Very soon I will be writing a real one though with them being demigods so be on the look out for that! I appreciate the comments I got, only 3 as of now but I still love it! And to Allen R (spoiler! haha he definitely won't be because it is over used and I don't like it) :) and also to my other reviewer who was a Guest thanks so much! Hope you enjoy this chapter... enough with this long intro!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters... and all that good stuff!**

Chapter 2:

Annabeth walked into the library days after the encounter with Percy, and tried to forget about him. Working in an architecture firm in Manhattan was fun, and she loved it but today extra work was involved which she really did not want to do. The thoughts of Percy had fallen to the back of her mind, but every so often something would make her think of that connection she had had with him. She started to believe that she would never see him again and she would just have to accept that fact and move on.

Today, she was at the library for no specific reason, except for the fact that she had run out of reading material and was feeling bored. She always went to the library to get away from her apartment and find some solace in a life that was not her own. Annabeth felt at home in libraries, and she could always find something interesting to read. She shuffles about the shelves and delved into them to find something new. On that particular day there were many people milling about the library; young and old. She tried to observe as many things as she could from every situation she was presented with. As she reached for some book on Ancient Greek Architecture, someone else on the other side reached for a book adjacent to hers. Their hands touched and a tingly feeling was left on her fingertips as she looked up to a familiar pair of green eyes.

They stood in an eye lock for an extended period of time; she couldn't tell- it could have been an hour, minute, second but she knew she that he recognized her. He pulled a crooked smile that could light up anyone's day that left her breathless and once again told herself to snap out of it. Annabeth Chase does not woo over men she hardly knows, and definitely does not stare at them. But she couldn't pull her eyes away.

The first word mumbled through Percy's lips. "Sorry," or that's what it seemed he said.

"Yeah... it's fine... sure... umm," Annabeth was speechless.

Percy walked around to the other side of the shelf to have a better look at her.

"Hi, I'm Percy," he said.

"Annabeth."

Oh my gods, she thought. They shook hands and even she knew that he held on longer than necessary, not that she minded.

"Is it just me, or did we meet before?" asked Percy.

"Umm yeah... I guess we have." she said in reply.

Their conversation was a little awkward and short, but Annabeth hoped that maybe that would change, maybe it was just because they were finally talking, finally verbally acknowledging eachother instead of the awkward eye contact. She didn't know what else to say, so she said,

"So umm... what are you reading?"

"Oh nothing really... just something for a paper I'm working on for school," he said.

She hoped this guy was in college... other wise major mistake on her part.

"Where do you go to school?" she asked.

"Columbia." he replied.

She felt relieved when she realized that he was in college. She had graduated a year early, due to finishing her credit work from her New York college as well. Annabeth then looked at the time and realized she would be late for dinner with her dad, so she told Percy a quick goodbye with a meager explanation for her abrupt departure.

"I can't at least get your number?" he asked.

"Maybe next time!" she said with a smile that made him smile back.

She really hoped there would be a next time, even in their conversation wasn't really that great- but it was a start. They actually looked kind of dumb smiling at eachother like they were, but to them it was their own piece of happiness that could not be broken.

They both walked about, grins and blushes evident on their faces.

**I feel like this chapter was really short, and it is but hopefully it will pick up soon! Ahhh... okay I am not feeling very confident about this chapter but here you go! Enjoy :)**


End file.
